


PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS FIC

by jayyoungyong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyoungyong/pseuds/jayyoungyong
Summary: help me find this ficwhere harry potter dresses as woman to disguise herself from the media and goes by the name of heather potts, got invited to draco’s party at the malfoy manor and draco knows he’s harry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS FIC

please help me find this fic

where harry potter dresses as woman to disguise herself from the media and goes by the name of heather potts, got invited to draco’s party at the malfoy manor. they somehow ditch the party to ride around the manor. and draco knows he’s harry at the end.


End file.
